1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of target shooting, and more specifically to an archery range practice device that simulates dynamic target situations. This invention is particularly well suited for simulating an animal hunt for an archer by providing a plurality of hunting scenes containing moving animals and sounds simulating the animals in their natural environment. This invention is especially useful as a training tool to enhance the shot placement and shot selection skills of an archer.
2. Description of Related Art
Various devices are provided in the art to enable target shooting practice, including the detection and indication of the spot within a target area through which a projectile has passed.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,763,903 and 4,949,972, both by Goodwin et al, a printed paper target sheet is supported in front of an X-Y array of light beam generators and corresponding light beam detectors. When a projectile is fired at the target, the projectile breaks at least two light beams. The X-Y locations at which the light beams are broken enable a computer to score the projectile hit relative to the target. The computer can allocate scores to a particular individual, total the scores, and provide a CRT display thereof. The display can also show the target and its hit areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,806 by Martin teaches a dart game having two horizontally-spaced targets of conventional. configuration. Dart hits on the targets are detected. A shared computer scores the hits on the targets, and provides a display of the results.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,630 by McLeod et al describes an automated archery range having a quiver whose position defines a firing line. A fixed, penetrable target is spaced from the quiver and carries a painted or projected target that can be changed, as desired. A fired arrow penetrates the target, hits a backstop located behind the target, and is then automatically returned to the quiver. An image at the quiver simulates the target. An optical scanning system, including a rotating mirror, senses passage of the arrow, and an indicator light is controlled thereby to indicate the arrow hit position relative to the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,225 by Murphy is generally similar, and teaches a counter and a computer for determining the hit position of an arrow in the target area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,194 by Bowyer et al describes a dart/archery target that signals the hit position by virtue of the dart/arrow acting as a transmitting antenna that radiates energy to a sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,564 by Allen et al describes a target system having fixed and moving targets, and a control and score keeping system. A motion sensor detects vibration of a target when the target is hit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,069 by Crittenden et al describes a target system wherein the position of a projectile hit is determined by the interruption of a plurality of light sources that are positioned along the X and Y axes of a target area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,065 by Rockwood et al describes an archery range having a self-healing screen, and a projector for projecting a number of different but fixed target markings on the screen. Two mirrors and two scanning light sources are located in front of the screen. Interruption of the two scanning beams by an arrow enables detection of the arrow hit position on the screen. A monitor adjacent to the shooter replicates the target and shows the location of the arrow hit thereon. An automated arrow recovery system is likewise shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,858 by Finch describes a device for indicating the passing of a projectile through an area. In this device, the reflection of overlapping scanning light beams off of the projectile is detected. Signals are thus developed to enable a display to provide similar overlapping light beams whose intersection visibly indicates the point at which the projectile passed through the area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,371 by Hall describes an interactive video system for use in training a security trainee. This patent is incorporated herein by reference for the purpose of illustrating the state of the art of interactive video training systems. However, this patent does not relate to an archery system, and does not freeze the hit frame and then display the frozen frame with the animal kill zones and the arrow hit indicators.
In the system of the Hall patent, a video disk is used to project a full size moving scenario onto a screen. The scenario is capable of branching to one of a number of sub scenarios, depending upon the results of the training session. The trainee is provided with an IR emitting laser gun. When the trainee shoots at an adversary that appears in a frame of the scenario, IR energy from the gun is reflected from the hit point on the screen to a full screen IR camera located adjacent to the scenario projector.
Hall employs a computer to analyze the output of the IR camera, and determines if the adversary was hit, and the placement of the hit on the person of the adversary. Placement of the hit is determined by means of hit zone information stored in the computer for this particular frame. This computer memory includes the placement of both kill and disable zones within the person of the adversary. In accordance with the detected placement of the hit, the scenario branches to various sub scenarios, including the ability of the adversary to shoot back by way of energization of an IR emitting LED that faces the trainee. It is assumed that the adversary is always a perfect shot, and unless the trainee has sought cover, as is sensed by actuation of a treadle switch, an IR sensor on the vest worn by the trainee indicates a hit by the adversary.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,657,511 by Allard et al discloses a rifle shooting range wherein an IR laser beam is directed to a screen upon actuation of a trigger mechanism. Pulling the rifle trigger sends a signal to a computer that operates to activate the IR source at the rifle, and to stop a projector that is projecting a picture on the screen. The arrested image and the laser beam hit spot are reflected from the screen to a video camera. The video camera and the computer operate to cause the arrested image and a symbol, such as a cross, indicating the beam hit location to be displayed on a TV screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,006 by Zaenglein discloses a weapon shooting simulator in which a trigger actuated laser beam is directed toward a screen on which a moving target is projected. The position of the target and the beam hit on the screen are displayed on a TV receiver, or are projected onto the screen.
While the prior art is generally useful for its intended purpose, the need remains in the art for a system and process suitable for training an archer in a controlled environment, but with simulation of the natural environment an archer might encounter, as in game hunting. Furthermore, the contemporary training of an archer for hunting is predominantly on static targets and actual field experience. Unfortunately, the latter results in frequent debilitating but non-critical injury of the game animals. Thus, a need remains for a controlled and safe environment in which to realistically train archers for hunting so as to improve the quality of their abilities as game hunters and most notably the quality of their skills in shot placement and shot selection.